The invention relates to a cutter insert and to a tool for the metal-cutting machining of bore surfaces.
Cutter inserts and tools of the type mentioned here are known. The cutter inserts are provided with a front side and upper side. During the metal-cutting machining of a bore surface, the front side faces in the direction of rotation of a tool, into which bore surface the cutter insert is inserted. In the mounted state, the upper side points away from the base body of the tool. The intersection line between the front side and upper side forms at least two geometrically defined cutting edges which lie at the ends of a side edge formed by the intersection line.
Tools of the type mentioned above have at least two cutter inserts, one of which is let into the end face and another of which is let into the circumferential face of the tool. The cutter inserts have at least two geometrically defined cutting edges.
A disadvantage of the known cutter inserts and tools is that they can be used only for one specific machining operation, the roughing machining or the finish machining of a bore surface. It is therefore necessary to provide different cutter inserts or tools for different machining operations. When such cutter inserts and tools are used, it is easily possible for confusions to occur because on first sight roughing cutting edges and finishing cutting edges cannot be readily differentiated, in particular on relatively small cutter inserts. Such confusion can lead to damage to the machined workpiece or else to the tool.